Dying Friendship
by Baby Bumblebee
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda are friends forever... but just how long *is* forever?
1. Stage Fright

The Dying Friendship  
  
By: Baby Bumblebee  
  
Disclaimer~ Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. I don't own "Consider Yourself" or "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" or "The Rainbow Connection"  
  
A/N~ Okay. Does anyone remember this story?? A few months ago I put it up, than someone who shall remain nameless found out my password and took it down. I meant to put it back up, but I never got around to it. Now, I am re-posting it, one chapter at a time. Each chapter I have hopefully improved. If you like it than please review. And  
Chapter One  
  
Miranda Sanchez sat nervously back stage. There had to be at least a thousand people out there. 'I should be practicing' she thought to herself.  
  
She was getting ready for her first time singing in public. It was at the school festival, so the whole school, not to mention everyone's families, were out there. And now she had to sing. . . IN FRONT OF THEM!  
  
The seconds stretched on, until finally the musical director announced that the recital was about to begin. The first person to sing was Kayla Davidson. She was going to sing "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" from "The Sound of Music"  
  
Miranda heard Kayla's voice strong and clear. 'Please let me be that good' Miranda silently begged. But knowing her luck, she'd probably cough or something right in the middle of her song. After all, she hadn't been feeling too good lately.  
  
Kayla finished and the next singer was going to be Rochelle Dickman. Rochelle was going to sing "Consider Yourself" from "OLIVER!"  
Miranda squeezed her eyes shut. Rochelle sang perfectly too. When her song was over Miranda shakily stood up. she was next. She felt slightly lightheaded as she walked on stage. She dismissed it as well as she could though, assuming it was just nerves.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Lizzie McGuire clapped along with everyone else in the audience, than glanced at her program. Miranda was up next!  
  
She watched as Miranda walked on stage. 'She looks really nervous,' Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"Our next performer is Miranda Sanchez," the musical director, Mrs. Newsome announced.  
  
Miranda took a few deep breaths as Mrs. Newsome proceeded to tell the audience a few things about Miranda.  
  
When Mrs. Newsome finished talking Miranda smiled at the audience and waited for the music to begin.  
  
Lizzie frowned slightly. Miranda didn't look so good. She looked very pale. Lizzie instantly stopped worrying about her friend when the music began and Miranda started to sing.  
"Why are their so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?" Miranda breathed in, knowing that she took too long of a rest for it, and the music didn't wait for her. She continued anyway and tried to shake the lightheadedness away.  
  
"Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, Rainbows have nothing to hide"  
  
She sang that part sort of quickly as to catch up with the right part of the music. "So we can tell and some choose to believe it. I know they're wrong wait and see."  
She had gotten caught up and sounded wonderful and felt proud of herself for not panicking.  
  
"Someday we'll find it. . ."  
  
Miranda's heart beat quickened. She sang 'it' too low. It was supposed to be the same note as find, but it came out lower and lasted longer than its two counts that it was supposed to take.  
"The Rainbow connection. . ."  
Suddenly Miranda broke into a sweat. She felt a throbbing pain behind her eyes and began to shake.  
  
the lovers, the dreamers, and, m-m-me"  
  
Miranda's eyes fluttered and snapped shut, and she slid to the ground, dropping the microphone with a thud.  
A/N~ Well I hope y'all liked that! Please review! And just out of curiosity, how many people actually remember this story from when I first posted it? 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer~ I don't own "Lizzie McGuire"  
  
A/N~ This chapter is gonna be really short. sorry!! I'll have another one up soon!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Unanswered Questions  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez ran up on stage when they saw their daughter faint.  
  
'What possibly could have happened?' Mrs. Sanchez wandered, 'was she just nervous?'  
  
The director of the show was on the stage by the time Miranda's parents got up there. Some of the security guards were trying to keep the crowd from getting too close, but Lizzie managed to squeeze her way through.  
  
Ms. Kolb, the director knelt down next to Miranda and felt for a pulse. When she couldn't find one she became frantic and started calling to see if their was a doctor in the crowds.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lizzie asked with an edge of fear in her voice.  
  
"She's not breathing," the doctor shouted, "call for an ambulance!"  
  
Lizzie watched in shock as the doctor preformed CPR and tried to get Miranda to wake up.  
  
"Please be okay," she whispered. Lizzie felt detached from her body as she watched an ambulance arrive and take her friend away. Miranda's parents were allowed to go with her in the ambulance, but no one else was allowed to.  
  
Mr. McGuire put his arm around Lizzie's shoulders.  
  
"Do you want to follow them to the hospital and see if Miranda is okay?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded and slowly followed her father to his car.  
  
She crossed her fingers and whispered, "Please be okay, Miranda."  
  
TBC!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! They are:  
  
TheRealXenocide, Cassie, starcraze, LenniLuvsBrian, LMcGuireFan, and angelgirl!  
  
You guyz r awesome! Everyone review!!!!!! 


End file.
